


Heat of the Day

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Loki keeps his a secret for a while, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Avenger's pack doesn't have an omega. Never have and they thought they never would. Until, while out patrolling their territory they find a captured Omega. Tony Stark isn't what they were expecting but he's definitely what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

“Nat? Are you alright?” Steve yells into his comm unit when she cuts off in the middle of the sentence she was saying.

“Clean up outside and get in here now,” Nat says and Steve glances at Bucky and together they take out the remaining Rogue wolves that thought coming into their territory was a smart idea. 

 

“Nat what’s wrong,” Steve asks when they finally make it to the tent that they had seen her going into earlier. Natasha opens her mouth to speak but she’s interrupted by a groan and they look down to see a man on the cold ground. Hands tied to a post that has been driven deep into the ground and there are dents in the earth around the post from where the man must have been digging to get free.

“He’s an Omega,” Natasha breathes out and once she mentions it Steve starts being able to smell the soft smell of warmth that all Omega’s seem to give off.

“We’ll take him back with us. When he wakes up we can help him find his pack,” Steve says and prays that the man in front of him wasn’t taken for what he thinks he was.

No one deserves that.

They get the Omega back to their home and Bruce stares at them as they bring him in and then guides them into the medical lab.

“That’s an Omega,” Bruce says.

“Yes,” Steve says.

“Please tell me you found him in the woods and not in that rogue camp,” Bruce says looking a little green.

“He was in the camp,” Steve says and lays Tony on the kitchen table and Bruce begins looking him over. 

“He doesn’t seem in too bad of shape. He’s dehydrated, malnourished, he’s suffering from exhaustion and there’s some old scarring around his chest but other than that I don’t detect any other injuries,” Bruce says.

“I don’t know Doc, that sounds like bad shape to me,” Bucky says.

“Compared to what could have been done to him? It is,” Bruce says and Bucky frowns looking worriedly at the Omega asleep on the table.

“Guys, I don’t think you should be here when he wakes up,” Bruce says looking at the Omega.

“Why?” Steve asks aching to hold the Omega and keep him warm. 

“Think about it. This Omega passed out tied up with a band of rogues. He probably knows that they are either going to breed him or sell him for breeding and what happens if he wakes up with two Alphas looming around him. What is he going to think? Especially when those Alphas are covered in blood and smell like death?” Bruce says and they freeze and nod their heads.

“Go get changed and take a shower. I’ll keep an eye on the Omega,” Bruce says and patting the Omega down with a wet towel. Then goes and and gets some of his own clothes and slides the Omega into them. Better the Omega have something neutral smelling to sniff when he wakes up.

Bruce sets up his tea kettle and looks through his teas for some that the Omega might like. He shifts just in time to see a fist coming his way and everything goes black.

“Buck, do you smell that?” Steve asks.

“All I can smell is your shampoo. Why are you even using that stuff? You trying to smell nice for the Omega?”

“Buck, quiet. Listen,” Steve says and shuts off the water and they listen as they hear someone stumbling through the house. 

“I can smell the Omega, he must have woken up,” Steve whispers and they put their clothes on as quickly as possible and they step out of the bathroom in time to see the Omega take off around the corner.

“Hey wait!” They call out and run after him, only for their feet to go out from under them when they slip on a bunch of decorative rocks from Natasha’s potted plants.

“Well someone's seen Home Alone,” Bucky says digging his his fingernails in the flooring to give him some traction and they follow the Omega out into the yard. The Omega is fast for his age and Bucky has to pounce on top of him in order to stop him.

“Calm down! Would you. We ain’t trying to hurt you doll, we rescued you from those no good Rogues. Now, I’m going to let you up. Please don’t run,” Bucky says and he lets the Omega back up onto his feet and he eyes them suspiciously.

“I’m not gonna built you anything, and I don’t have a pack to ransom me back to, and if you put a knot near me I’ll rip it off,” He says arms crossed over his chest a fire in his eyes even though he looks like he’s about to pass out. 

“We don’t need anything to be built. We don’t want money. And if an Alpha puts an unwanted knot near you I’ll rip it off,” Steve says and Bucky nods his head in agreement but the Omega doesn’t look convinced and he follows them back into the house arms wrapped around his body and slightly hunched over.

“Bruce!” Steve calls out and they find the Beta looking into a mirror dabbing at a black eye with some ice.

“No need to yell Steve. I’m right here,” Bruce says and then he looks over at the Omega and his gaze softens. 

“Hi, I’m Buce. There should be some tea in kitchen if you want any,” Bruce says then looks at the Omega’s hand, “give me a minute and I’ll tape up your hand. They’re bruised,” Bruce says and there is a soft smile on his face.

“I can wrap my own hands. Just point me towards New York City or a phone and I’ll get out of your hair. Promise,” the Omega says.

“Doll, you look like you’re about to pass out. You are in no condition to be going anywhere until we get some food in you and you gets some rest,” Bucky says and the Omega sits down and Bruce pours him a cup of tea and and then sits down next to him and then has Steve and Bucky sit alternating seats so they don’t overwhelm the Omega by being up against him or directly staring at him.

“I’m Steve and this is Bucky...and you are?”

“No one,” he says sipping his tea.

“We have to be able to call you something. What did your father call you?” Bucky asks.

“Useless,” the Omega says and the two Alphas bristle.

“What do you call yourself then,” Bucky tries.

“Pathetic. Look if you’re trying to get into my pants stop the game. I’m not falling for it,” the Omega says and glares at them.

“Look doll…”

“Don’t call me that,” he says.

“Well you won’t tell me your name so what am I supposed to call you?”

“My name is Tony,” the Omega says looking at the table.

“It’s nice to meet you Tony. Now, you said you don’t have a pack?” Bucky asks and Steve watches Tony as he glances around the kitchen taking stock of all the escape route, something Bucky had also done when he was first brought home.

“No. And I don’t need one,” Tony says.

“Do you want one?” 

“Are you deaf? I just said I don’t need one,” Tony says looking at them like they’re all stupid.

“And I said want. Need and want are two different things. You can want something and not need it and vice versa. Now answer my question,” Bucky says.

“Guys, don’t put too much pressure on him. He’s been through a lot. And you guys demanding all kinds of answers isn’t going to help things. It’s just going to make him stressed,” Bruce says and Steve and Bucky blush and apologize.

“They listened to you?” Tony says looking at Bruce confused.

“I’m a Beta, Alphas are suppose to listen to me because of the three Betas are the more logical...Yada yada, insert stupid theories on secondary gender seated in prejudice and gender roles,” Bruce says making Tony smile softly.

He nearly jumps into the air when they hear the front door crash open and a booming voice say, “pack, we have returned!” 

“What was that?” Tony squeaks going under the table.

“The rest of the pack,” Bruce says with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

“There is my mate!” a tall blonde man Tony doesn’t know says coming into the room and kissing Bruce and Tony whines confused because why would an Alpha mate with a Beta? They can't reproduce.

 

“Thor, inside voice. We have a guest,” Bruce says and Thor looks down and Tony leans away.

 

“Ah. I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you new friend. I am Thor and I sometimes forget how different things here are from my home country,” Thor say kneeling down.

 

“Thor, this is Tony,” Bruce says gently pulling Thor back so Tony doesn’t feel crowded.

 

“Hello Tony. It is a pleasure,” Thor says and Bruce smiles up at him and Tony slowly slinks out from under the table only to go shooting back under when another person comes running in and Bruce sighs.

 

“I heard we have a new pack member, can I meet them?” an excited voice says and Tony pokes his head out from under the table to see a teen standing there bouncing on his feet. 

 

“Hi, I’m Peter,” the kid says and starts to come near him but seems to think better of it.

 

“Tony,” he says softly and the kid grins.

 

“Nice to meet you! Is there anything to eat? I'm starving,” Peter says claiming the seat next to Tony's vacated one.

 

“I was just about to start cooking. Tony, are there any allergies I need to know about?” Steve asks.

 

“You cook?” Tony asks.

 

“We all take turns,” Steve says and Tony thinks maybe this place isn't so bad.


End file.
